


Silent Confession

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Shiro!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki gets hurts in a fight, and Hide's there after to help, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HideKane support group [contest](http://hidekanesupportgroup.tumblr.com/post/119762741704/thank-you-so-much-for-1-9k-followers-weve)! 
> 
> I had this idea before the contest started (due to watching Daredevil, and then a need for some blind!Kaneki...) And. Yeah.

“Maybe I should have called someone else,” he muses. It’s not like Hide knows how to deal with the fact that a ghoul practically slashed the top half of his face off, blinding him. _He_ doesn’t even know how to deal with that! Which is why he called Hide automatically (he never had to make use of the voice-activated part of his phone before), and now they’re both on train heading to his place. Oh, and he’s covered in one of Hide’s jackets (his battlesuit is cold), with one of Hide’s caps pulled over his face.

Beside him, the blond’s arm ― that he’s holding onto, jabs into his side lightly. “You didn’t want to see me? I’m hurt, Kaneki,” the pout is practically visible in Hide’s voice, and he turns to toward it, before a hand tugs the cap down. “We can sort that stuff out after you’re safely at home, okay?”

Nodding, he grips onto Hide’s arm more tightly and rests his cheek on what he’s sure is the other’s shoulder. The train’s louder than usual, and he tries to focus on how warm and comforting Hide feels, instead of the conversations around him. Hide’s other hand comes up to pat the cap covering his head.

“Your stop should be soon,” Hide says soothingly, and he nods again minutely. Two stops later, they’re off the train and walking towards his place. Although, it feels more like stepping on Hide’s feet as close as they are. After a few more minutes, they’re at his home, and Hide detaches himself from him. “Your keys, Kaneki,” the blond says, and he feels his cheeks go red as the image of Hide patting him down in his battlesuit springs to mind without warning.

Taking his keys out of his shorts, he hands them to Hide, and a few seconds later there’s the _click_ of his door unlocking. Hide holds onto his hand, leading him over to his sofa, which he sits down on. Pulling of Hide’s jacket and hat, he puts them next to him. There’s the slight sounds of Hide walking around the room, and he follows with his head. “Hide?”

His best friend sighs, and the sofa dips down next to him. “Your eyes… they aren’t like... “ he pictures Hide gesturing as he always does, “well, it looks like it’s not bleeding like it was before,” the blond says thoughtfully, and he can feel as a hand hovers over the top half of his face carefully. “You look like you belong in a horror movie,” Hide says, and he can hear the grin in it.

He would’ve rolled his eyes if they weren’t (temporarily) slashed, so he frowns. Hearing Hide is nice, but his mental image of the blond feels off. Usually after a phone call, he’d actually see Hide, but all he sees is… nothing. It’s disconcerting. “Can I… um, can…“ he mumbles, and Hide makes a vaguely-supportive sound next to him. “Uh. Your face, can I…?” He says quietly, bringing his hands up close to where he thinks the other’s head is.

Hide starts laughing, and after a few moments it dies down. “Oh, I see. You’re using this as a chance to feel me up?” The blond teases, and he ducks his head in embarrassment. “Fine, and because of special circumstances, I won’t tease you about it afterwards!” The blond says brightly, and a few seconds later, hands grab his own. “Do you even know how this works?”

Licking his lips, he shakes his head. Starting from Hide’s chin and going up? That doesn’t sound right. “Um, up… ?” He motions his hands up, and Hide’s hands guide his own until he’s touching soft hair. Hide’s hands leave, and he focuses on the other’s not-spiky hair, tilting his head. “You should get a haircut.”

“I like it!” His best friend says, affronted. Beginning to smile, his fingers go down to Hide’s forehead, and his smile widens as he feels Hide waggle his eyebrows. The tips of his fingers brush down to the other’s eyes, and he can feel them close as he sweeps over them. Hide lets out a small giggle and leans into his touch. Fingers on the blond’s soft cheeks now, there’s a moment of confusion before he decides to stretch his thumbs out so he can feel the sides of Hide’s nose.

Leaning in a little, he hears Hide’s breath hitch as he makes his way down until he reaches the blond’s jaw. He moves a hand to the top of Hide’s nose, and the hand on the other’s jaw moves to under Hide’s mouth as the finger on Hide’s nose makes it’s way down. Frowning in concentration, his fingers trace around Hide’s lips before he moves to cup the other’s cheek with a hand. Which _definitely_ feels warmer than before. “Are you blushing?”

“No!” Hide croaks, and he starts to smile again as the blond’s cheek become even hotter. Briefly biting his lip, he moves his fingers around the other’s lips away, and then presses a thumb against the center of Hide’s lower lip. This close, he can feel Hide stiffen up as his thumb grazes slightly chapped lips, ending up on the corner of the blond’s mouth, the rest of his hand lightly touching Hide’s jaw.

Underneath his hands, Hide’s mouth moves, and he leans closer, puzzled as to why he can feel the muscles and bones moving, but the blond not saying anything, although he can feel the other’s breath. “Hide?” Suddenly, hands hold onto his wrists, and he pulls back in surprise as the blond’s hands squeeze his wrists gently, taking them off his face. A few moments later, Hide lets go of him, springing up from the sofa audibly.

Frowning, he plays over the last few moments, and his face begins to heat up as he realises how close they were. _If I kept leaning in, we would’ve_ ―“so, do you have any of those meat packages around, or are we going to have to call your friends?” Hide says, voice loud and sounding like he’s near where the kitchen is. Maybe.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Did Hide just silently confess to Kaneki that he wants the D? Yes.~~
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122345166135/hidekane-silent-confession)


End file.
